


Every gay man's dream

by Rattlesnake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Pining, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Scott tells Stiles that he's started thinking more and more about having sex with men. And Stiles, being the great friend he is, tries everything to help Scott find out what he wants. But can he think of the right solution?





	1. Experiments

„Okay, if you really have to know: I want to have sex with a man”, Scott says, exasperated. “You couldn’t just let it go this once, right?”

There it is. And not for the first time Stiles’ thinks that his life might be a little bit easier if he wasn’t an intruding asshole. He considers for a moment if it is possible to just walk away a confession like that from your best friend and comes to the conclusion that no, there is in fact no way you can do that. Scott is looking ready to kill and Stiles is quite sure he wouldn’t make it out of the room anyway. 

“You mean like in actual sex?”, Stiles says. “With a – with a guy?” 

If there is any way Scott could look even angrier, he certainly does right now. “I think I’ve made myself clear enough. Clearer in fact than I ever wanted to make myself. I don’t think I should be forced to explain it to you in more detail.”

Stiles sees a shimmer of red color on Scott’s cheeks and that is a little disconcerting considering that he never blushes, due to his dark complexion. 

“I just wanted to make sure”, he says, trying to sound as calm as possible in circumstances like this. “So you –so that’s it.”

“Yeah, that’s it”, Scott says. “See? I told you to stop pushing me. I told you to back off, to just let me work this out on my own. Why don’t you ever listen?”

“Usually when I let you work things out on your own you get killed. Or I get killed. Or abducted. Or one of us gets bitten and turns into a werewolf. Do you really think –“

“Well, this is different!”

It’s really rare that Scott manages to cut Stiles off, so Stiles can tell that he must still be really pissed. This isn’t going too well.

“It’s not that different”, Stiles says. 

“It is for me!”

“Being a werewolf, being gay – that’s not such a big leap. You are gay, aren’t you? That’s what you’re trying to tell me?”

“I’m not trying to tell you anything, Stiles! You forced it right out of me. My last ten sentences were something close to leave me alone, bordering on piss off.”

“I know! I think I’m just too used to being told to fuck off by now to even listen. So you’re gay? “

Scott sits down on his bed, his shoulders dropping, his angry demeanor falling away. “How am I supposed to know?”

“Well, how can you not know?” Stiles asks putting his hands on his hips. “I mean you said you want to sleep with a man, so…”

“I want to sleep with a man because I want to find out if it’s really what I imagine it to be like. How can I be sure before I even tried?”

“As far as I know a lot of people are sure before they tried anything.”

“Well, I’m not.” Scott looks up at Stiles. “Do you think that’s weird? That I don’t really know what I want and feel?”

“No”, Stiles says, sitting down next to Scott. “So many things are weird about you but I think this is completely normal.”

“Thank god”, Scott sighs.

“Just to make sure”, Stiles starts. “When you were with Allison everything felt good, right?”  
“Everything felt totally amazing”, Scott says. “It’s only that – you know – I’ve been thinking about men more and more.”

Stiles nods. “I get it. So – have you thought about who you want to do it with?”

Scott hesitates. “No?” he says uncertainly. “It has to be someone I can completely trust, though. I really don’t know how this is going to turn out.”

“Obviously”, Stiles says. He puts an arm around Scott. “You know what? I’m going to help you.”

“You are?” Scott’s eyes light up in that beautiful way they always do when he’s happy and Stiles thinks that whoever Scott chooses is a lucky guy.

He clears his throat. “Of course. I’m your best friend, right? I’ll always be there when you need me.”

“Thanks Stiles, that is – I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Come on Scott, have I ever let you down? I’m going to find the perfect guy for you!”

Scott’s eyes widen and Stiles could swear he looks almost a little disappointed. “Oh. Okay. Sure.”

Stiles pads his knee, because he gets that this is really serious for Scott. “First of all we have to make sure of course that this isn’t some werewolf thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you grow fangs and fur and have and inexplicable desire to run out into the woods and kill things during full moon. Maybe it’s normal to also develop a kind of attraction to the same sex?”

“That makes no sense at all.”

“Howling to the moon makes no sense, yet you still do it.”

“But you haven’t read anything about this during your research, right?”

Stiles shrugs. “Doesn’t mean anything. I also haven’t read about true alphas.”

Scott visibly gives in. “So how do we find out about this?”

“Easy”, Stiles says. “We ask Derek.”

***

Stiles watches Derek’s back as he is pouring them two glasses of soda at the bar in his open kitchen. The man has definitely become more hospitable lately and Stiles appreciates it. Scott doesn’t really seem to share that notion though. He has sunk so deep into the couch that he reminds Stiles of a chameleon who is trying to merge with the background. Are were-chameleons a thing by the way?

Derek comes over and puts the two glasses down in front of them with two little thuds. It is a shame that his sense of responsibility is too big to offer them beer, really. 

Derek sits down in the armchair facing them. Stiles looks over to Scott but he doesn’t seem as if he is going to do the talking. So it is up to Stiles, once again. He doesn’t mind of course, even though Derek doesn’t look exactly chatty.

“This place is a real improvement from – you know- your last place”, he begins, indicating the loft. “I love the industrial style and the minimalism. It could use a bit of decoration, though. Maybe some nice carpets?”

“Stiles are you here to discuss my choice of interior design with me?” Derek asks. “I have stuff to do you know? You said this was important.”

“It is!” Stiles said. “It’s about Scott.”

“Anything wrong?” Derek asks, looking at Scott, immediately seeming concerned. Really, the way this brooding man cares about Scott is touching, Stiles thinks. It is one of his few redeeming qualities. Along with his perfect jawline. And his nice ass.

“No, not really”, Scott says. 

“We just have to ask you something”, Stiles chimes in. “It’s about the whole turning into a werewolf thing.”

“What about getting to the point then?” Derek asks, leaning back in his chair. 

Stiles exchanges a look with Scott and clears his throat. “Is it normal if the way you feel about people changes after you’ve turned?”

“If you mean that you feel the desire to rip out people’s throats more often: yes, that’s normal.”

Stiles swallows.

“During full moon at least”, Derek adds.

“We know that, obviously”, Stiles says, taking a sip from his soda. “What I’m talking about is different. Can it happen that you feel attracted to people you haven’t felt attracted to before?”

“That can always happen in life.”

Stiles is losing his patience. “Okay. Can you become gay?”

“No”, Derek says. “Turning into a werewolf doesn’t make you gay.”

“Bisexual?” Scott asks.

Derek shakes his head.

“So you don’t ever feel like you want to try sleeping with men?”, Stiles asks, just to make sure. “Not even during full moon?”

“As a matter of fact I do enjoy sleeping with men”, Derek says. “That’s because I’m bi, not because I’m a werewolf.”

“Oh”, Stiles is thrown off for a moment. Then his face lights up. “That’s great! You can sleep with Scott! Problem solved.”

Stiles could swear there is a tiny hint of a smile on Derek’s lips but his voice sounds completely serious. “I would never do that. I feel responsible for Scott. We had a sort of teacher/student relationship. I couldn’t take advantage of that.”

“That’s too bad”, Stiles says, looking at Scott who seems stunned.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Derek says. “But I’m absolutely sure you’ll have no problem finding someone. Just take care.”His eyes drifted over to Stiles. “I wouldn’t mind doing it with you, though, if you want to experiment.”

Stiles drops his glass and it shatters on the floor.

*

“So you’re absolutely sure this isn’t going to be another disaster?” Scott asks as he’s slipping into the chair next to Stiles. 

“Absolutely. I planned everything out perfectly. Including meeting up in this fancy restaurant as you might notice.”

“It’s a nice place”, Scott admits. “But this is too important to me to become a total train wreck.”

Stiles pats Scott’s shoulder. “Believe me, I get that. Still you have to admit the talk with Derek shed some light on the whole situation. At least we know it has nothing to do with being a werewolf.”

“Yes and we also know that he’d rather have sex with you than with me.”

“He was obviously joking.” Stiles raises his hand to wave at Danny who has just entered the restaurant.

“So we’re meeting Danny?” Scott asks and his relief is clearly visible. “That’s actually not too bad.”

“My ideas are never bad”, Stiles says and before Scott can beg to differ, Danny reaches their table and drops onto the velvet covered bench opposite of them. “Fancy place”, he says. “I’m guessing this is important?” He leans forward. “Look Stiles, if this has anything to do with my hacking skills I can’t help you, alright? I can’t get into any trouble this year. And I don’t even care if Scott takes off his shirt.” He looks at Scott for a moment. “I’ve seen you naked in the boys’ locker room anyway.” 

“You know, this is actually a good start”, Stiles says, grinning brightly. “Because this is not about your hacking skills. But it’s about Scott. And some other skills may be required.”

Danny raises one eyebrow. “Sounds interesting.”

“Stiles, could you please not make this sound so weird?” Scott asks.

“I’ll try”, Stiles says, unfazed. “So Danny, you know we like and trust you and there’s this little problem Scott has.”

“It’s not really a problem”, Scott says and Stiles wishes that he would just keep quiet and let him do this his way.

Scott looks at Danny. “There’s just something I need to find out.”

“Let me guess”, Danny says. “You feel like you might be attracted to guys and you want to try sleeping with a man.”

Stiles exchanges a glance with Scott who looks as flustered as Stiles feels. “How did you guess that?” Stiles asks.

“The way you two were beating around the bush, the fact that you come to me for this and of course the way Scott has started checking out the other guys on the team. All in all it’s quite obvious.”

“Still impressive”, Stiles says. “So? Are you down?”

“Oh man, I’d really love to do it with you, Scott.”, Danny says and Stiles suddenly feels a pang of jealousy at the thought. It’s rather surprising, because as much as he has to admit that Danny’s gorgeous he wasn’t aware that he felt attracted to him. Hell, he was the one who planned this out and now he suddenly wants to pull the safety break because the thought of Danny sleeping with Scott doesn’t feel good at all. He takes a hasty drink from his coke. 

“Unfortunately I can’t”, Danny says, looking really sorry. Stiles on the other hand isn’t sorry at all.

“Why not?” he asks anyway.

“I know it doesn’t seem that way but for some reason Ethan is really into monogamous relationships and he gets jealous quite easily.” Danny shrugs. “It’s almost a bit too conventional for me, but I like him a lot, so-“

“That’s too bad”, Stiles says and puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Right Scott?”

Scott nods, looking a little resigned and Stiles strokes his back.

“So you said you were going to pay for everything, right?” Danny asks, having a closer look at the menu.

Stiles sighs. “Sure.”

***

“What made you realize you want to try it with a guy?” Stiles asks, laying down next to Scott on the moss-covered ground of the forest floor. His hipbone comes to rest on a protruding root and he wriggles a little closer to Scott. The sickle of the moon is half hidden behind the pinnacle of a large fir tree and the darkness around them is only bearable because Scott is so close. He has always felt save next to Scott, even as a kid, before Scott was able to turn. Of course the fact that Scott can grow fangs and claws now doesn’t hurt. They’ve emptied half a bottle of vodka together and even though it has zero effect on Scott, Stiles feels wonderfully warm and oblivious. 

Scott hesitates. “I have dreams.”

Scott clearly doesn’t feel comfortable talking about this, but they’ve never kept secrets and there’s no reason to start now.

“You dream about doing it with guys?” Stiles asks. It’s probably the vodka, but he feels even warmer inside now. It’s kind of nice.

“Actually it’s always just one guy”, Scott admits. 

“Oh, so you have a type?” Stiles grins. “What are you guys doing together?”

He can hear Scott swallow hard. “We kiss”, he says. “He always licks down my throat and kisses my shoulders. I really like that. A lot.” Scott is quiet for a moment. “And then sometimes he goes down on me.”

“That must feel so wonderful”, Stiles says. “I wish someone could do that to me.” He turns his face to look at Scott. “Does it feel as good as they say?”

“See, that’s the point,” Scott says. “The dream always stops before he quite gets there. And I really want to know what it would be like. How it would feel, to do it with him.” Scott swallows and his voice is very low now. “And I want to do it to him too. In fact I want to do that even more.”

Stiles’ heartbeat quickens and he is suddenly very aware of the fabric of his jeans pressed against his skin. His throat is dry. “I get that. I totally get that.”

“I’d fuck you”, someone says and Scott and Stiles both scramble to a sitting position.

Peter is leaning casually against a birch tree a few meters away, hands in his pockets, eyes gleaming viciously in the moonlight.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles manages to get out and Peter smiles. “Just listening to you two boys exchanging unfulfilled erotic fantasies in the shelter of the dark. “I’d like to say it’s remotely arousing but your lack of experience and imagination is more of a turn off.”

“I’m sorry our fantasies aren’t up to your standards”, Stiles says. 

“I didn’t say that. It’s more like I’m getting sexually frustrated just by listening to you.”

“Yeah, Peter, you made your point clear”, Stiles says. “Care to fuck off now?”

“My offer still stands”, Peter says and Stiles just hates the way he’s leaning against that tree, totally relaxed and self-assured with his devil-may-care attitude. “I’d give you something to think about, Scott.”

“Yeah, no, thank you very much”, Stiles says. “Offer declined.”

Peter doesn’t even react, just keeps looking at Scott, raising one eyebrow and for an awful moment Stiles fears that Scott might accept.

“I – I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Scott finally says and Stiles can breathe again.

“Me neither”, Stiles says. “Off you fuck, Peter.”

Peter smiles. “Just let me know if you change your mind.” He vanishes into the woods like the ghost he should actually be since he’s supposed to be dead for years.

Stiles turns to Scott. “Come on. I’m taking you home. You never know who else might be lurking in these woods.”

*

“Now that was disturbing”, Stiles says, closing the door to his room behind them. He looks over to Scott who’s sitting down on the bed. “You know, before you do it with Peter I’d insist you’d take me instead.”

“You would?”

“Totally.”

Scott looks at the floor as if the pattern of Stiles’ carpet has suddenly become really interesting. “Actually I thought you might offer to let me – you know – experiment with you. Instead of trying to pair me off with various guys.”

Stiles chuckles humorlessly and sits down in his office chair, facing Scott. ”Oh, come on Scott. I might seem a little delusional sometimes but I’m not stupid. I’m aware that I’m not every gay man’s wet dream. I’m well aware that my pale skinny ass isn’t turning many heads.” He contemplates that for a moment. “I’ve got a great sense of humour, though”, he adds as an afterthought. “I wish people would appreciate that more.”

“But I’d really like to try it with you.”

Scott’s word make no sense for a moment and Stiles just stares at him as if he’d spoken in Egypt. Then there’s a rush of blood to his head and his mouth is suddenly so dry he has trouble speaking. “You – you do?”, he manages to get out. “With me?”

“Yeah”, Scott says and his cheeks are tinted lightly pink. “I trust you. And I also think you’re beautiful.”

Stiles has never been told he looks beautiful by anyone and hearing it for the first time does something to him. And it’s not only that but Scott has also just told him that he wants to make out with him and Stiles can’t believe he means that. On the other hand, he looks completely serious. And a bit scared. Stiles can certainly relate to that. 

“Scott”, he starts. “Do you really want to do that? What if you don’t like it?”

“Well I’ve been dreaming about it for weeks now”, Scott says. “I think there’s more of a danger that you might not like it.”

“Not a chance”, Stiles says. “You’re obviously still not aware of how much I want to have sex. I’m a little desperate. No, as a matter of fact I was a little desperate two years ago. Now I’m on a completely different level.”

“Then let’s try it”, Scott says. “What could go wrong?”

“Everything?” Stiles thinks but instead of saying anything he just gets up and takes the two steps over to Scott.

Scott takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, looking up at him with eyes that have a hint of hunger in them and Stiles shivers. Is he really about to have sex with his best friend?

“So how do we do this?” he asks, his voice a little shaky. “Are we getting undressed first?”

“First of all we relax”, Scott says and pulls Stiles onto the bed. His strength is not exactly surprising because of course Stiles knows he’s a werewolf. But it still catches him off guard. They move around a little until they’re both stretched out next to each other and Scott looks down at him. Stiles is aware that his breathing is heavy and despite his fear he’s already very aroused. “I can’t believe this is happening”, he whispers because he always talks when he’s nervous. 

“Me neither”, Scott says and even though his voice is gentle there’s something different about him now, something feral and Stiles’ heartbeat quickens. He wants Scott to touch him so bad and even though this should feel wrong every fiber of his being wants it. In fact he’s never wanted anyone this bad and he asks himself if it has anything to do with Scott being an alpha and him being an extremely horny teenager. Then Scott’s hands are on his body and heat flares up inside of him. He moans and when Scott kisses him deep and hungry it feels as if one of his deepest desires is finally answered. It’s so unbelievably good and he’s already half gone. 

Then Scott’s lips are on his throat and he bites him ever so lightly but it still feels as if he’s tearing him open and he’s writhing on the sheets. He’s never allowed himself to think about how it would feel to do it with Scott but now he’s aware that some secret part of himself has always been wondering about it. Because this feels like the answer to all those dark hidden questions. “Oh god, I hope you like this”, he whispers. And then he’s quiet, because Scott is cupping his pants and it feels so unbelievably good that he knows he’s not going to last long, no matter what happens from now on. And certainly not when Scott is opening his Jeans like he’s doing now. 

He wants to tell him that he should wait, that he should give Stiles a chance to make him feel good, too, before he reduces him to a complete mess, but all he can do is moan and buck up his hips. Then Scott is over him and takes him into his mouth as if It’s the one thing he’s been craving to do for weeks and suddenly everything is bliss. Stiles can only tear at the bedsheets and throw his head back and then relief floods through him like liquid gold and he’s coming so hard he can feel it in his bones. 

Afterwards he feels as if he’s melting into the bedsheets, because his whole body is singing.

And he also feels like giving himself a good slap in the face because he screwed up so bad. He’s still too blissed out right now to really blame himself for anything but he knows he’s going to get there eventually. This was certainly not what Scott expected. Some guy completely losing it at his first touch and contributing nothing apart from moaning desperately and coming two minutes into a blow job. 

When he finally manages to open his eyes, Scott is looking at him and Stiles can’t read his expression, even though he’s become so good at it. If he had to take a guess he’d say Scott looks protective, almost vulnerably so. But that doesn’t make any sense, right?

“Was it okay?” Scott asks.

“Okay?” Stiles closes his eyes. “It was amazing. And amazing is still not the right word. Probably not what you expected, right?”

“No”, Scott says.

Stiles swallows hard. He knew this would come but it still stings. Because he already knows how much he wants to do this again. Why didn’t he make more of the one chance he got? “Well at least you know what you want now.”

“I do”, Scott says. “Thank you Stiles.”

But Stiles doesn’t want to be thanked, because suddenly he hates that this was just an experiment.


	2. A little too much

It’s weird to lie in bed next to Scott after what has just happened and it never felt weird. Of course not when they were little and constantly slept at each other’s houses if one or both of their parents had to work the night shift. But also later on when they were teenagers it had always felt completely natural to fall asleep in Scott’s bed. Sometimes Scott had complained to him, because Stiles was certainly not a calm sleeper. Scott had often been hit by one of Stiles’ limbs and had constantly been robbed of his blanket. Still he had never asked Stiles to sleep on a mattress next to the bed, let alone the guestroom. Stiles even remembered that one night he had accidentally humped Scott, because of a dream he’d been having. They had both laughed about it later on and Scott still sometimes teased Stiles about it. Stiles also remembered that whenever either his or Scott’s life had been difficult, they slept arm in arm, one of them spooning the other.

All of that had felt good, natural. And now suddenly he has managed to make things weird. Okay, maybe he is the most horny teenager of Beacon Hills Highschool, he has long been suspecting as much. Still that is no reason to take advantage of his best friend like that, who is in a kind of desperate situation.   
He turns around to Scott who is fast asleep and facing him. There is a small smile on his beautiful lips and he is breathing calmly and deeply. Stiles stretches out one hand and puts it to Scott’s cheek. “I’m sorry”, he whispers. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

He isn’t really sure what he wants to make up to Scott, because after all he has kind of done him a favor. 

Well, falling in love with him in the process was not part of the plan, his other bitchy self, that is always ready to interfere, tells him. And making things completely awkward when they are probably already difficult enough for Scott right now, doesn’t speak awesome best friend move to me either. 

“I know”, Stiles whispers to that voice inside his head. “But I’m going to make it up to him.”

He studies Scott’s face in the moonlight. His eyelashes are long and dark on his tanned skin and a curl of his black hair is hanging over his brows. Stiles moves his hand and brushes it back. Scott looks so beautiful in the moonlight and so much more unwound than Stiles has seen him in a long time. They have been through so much in the last months and Scott was always on edge, tense, sometimes desperate to keep his pack together. It is good to see him like this for once and Stiles wonders if him sleeping next to Scott has anything to do with it. He hopes it does. And he hopes that he isn’t about to destroy what they have. He always wants to be someone Scott can trust, someone he can be open with.

“What am I going to do?” he asks himself. He must have said it out loud, because Scott opens his eyes and looks at him in mild surprise. He stretches and smiles at him. “Why are you still awake?” he asks sleepily.

“I’m not sure”, Stiles says. “Too many thoughts, I guess.”

Scott grins. “You always overthink stuff. Why don’t you give your head a rest for a while. I was kind of hoping you’d be able to relax after I … you know …” Then his grin disappears and he sits up a little. “Or is this about last night?”

“In a way. Yes.”

“Do you regret what happened?” Scott looks worried suddenly. “I’m sorry if I took advantage of the situation. Maybe I shouldn’t have…”, he bites his lip. “look Stiles, you’re the best friend I have. I never intended to make things awkward between us.”

“Stiles swallowed. “You know, those were almost exactly my thoughts”, he said. “Only the other way round.”

“Please don’t overthink this”, Scott said. “Nothing has to change between us. 

“I know”, Stiles says. What he doesn’t know is how to tell Scott that maybe he wants something to change between them. It shouldn’t be that big of a surprise. He’s known for awhile that he’s bisexual and that he feels attracted to men and women. But since he hasn’t even gotten past the kissing stage up to now he didn’t think it necessary to make an issue out of it. And he only ever had feelings for Lydia. As a matter of fact he always thought people might not take him serious if he didn’t have any experience. That feels stupid now, because what he felt wasn’t less real just because he never had the chance to act upon it. And now he wishes he had at least talked to Scott about it, because that would certainly make everything much easier right now. 

Well, at least he can try not to make this another situation in which he missed an important chance.

He clears his throat. “Scott?”

“Yes?”

“I mean, it seems kind of unfair that I was the only one who got off, right?”

“It’s okay with me.” Scott looks at him questioningly, trying to read his expression.

“Yes, but I would really like to do it to you, too.”

“Are you sure?”

Stiles nods.

“No Stiles, I want you to be really clear on this one. You don’t owe me anything. In fact you already did more than I ever should have asked of you.”

“Scott, I totally loved it, okay?” Stiles says, exasperated. “Stop apologizing for giving me the best orgasm of my life!”

Scott looks as if someone’s just told him he’s the new Lacrosse Capatain. “It was?”

“Yeah”, Stiles admits without blushing. “By far. Let me tell you, it’s completely different if it’s not only your own hands involved.”

Scott moves closer to him. “I could do it again”, he offers. “I’d really like that.”

“No”, Stiles smiles. “This time it’s your turn.” Stiles puts his hands to Scott’s shoulders and resolutely pushes him back onto the mattress. To be honest he feels a lot less sure than he acts, because this is so extremely important. He has next to no experience and with this one attempt he has to make Scott see that maybe they could be more than best friends. And that won’t happen if he makes a complete fool out of himself. Scott is going to compare him to others after all.   
He breathes in deeply and moves to sit between Scott’s legs. He looks up at him. Scott has closed his eyes and Stiles can see that his breathing has already gotten heavier. Experimentally he puts both hands on Scott’s naked chest and strokes him softly. It’s amazing to feel hard muscle under his hands. Scott has changed so much since that one night in the forest. But Stiles liked him back then and he likes him now. There’s no difference. Scott was always perfect to him. He leans forward and kisses Scott’s neck, because that’s something he already kind of dreamed of doing even before he knew he was attracted to Scott. It feels so good and reassuring to hear Scott moan lightly and move into the kiss. And Stiles thinks that he really wants this so much, needs this. He wants to make Scott feel good, wants to take care of him and he’s so glad that tonight he can do it, come what may. 

He kisses down Scott’s body, because he always wanted to do that to someone and the books and movies were right. This feels so good, especially as he can feel Scott responding, moving his hips and putting one hand to Stiles’ head to stroke his hair.

Stiles kind of wishes the books and movies had been a bit more explicit when it came to really giving someone pleasure while going down on them but he decides he’s just going to wing it. 

It’s more difficult than he thought to remove Scott’s shorts, especially since he’s already really hard. Stiles is kind of proud that he did this to him and it feels unbelievably good to finally take Scott into his hand. After that it gets a little difficult to be honest, because it’s much more challenging than he expected to give a blow job. He has to take care not to bite Scott at the same time as establishing a rhythm and not choking. He’s glad that he’s always been a good multi-tasker. But he also really really loves this. He loves the taste of salt and how velvety and hard Scott feels against his tongue and his lips. And luckily Scott seems to really really enjoy I, too. He still has one hand on Stile’s head, not pushing him, but burying his hand in his hair and he’s moaning so loudly now that Stiles is really glad that Melissa is on night shift today. And then, much sooner than he expected, Scott’s moans get deeper, his hips move upward and his fist clenches in Stiles’ hair, to pull him back. But Stiles doesn’t want to, he wants to taste Scott, wants to finish this right. He loves the way Scott sounds when he comes and he looks up to see him throw his head back. The taste of his come in Stiles’ mouth is new and different but not bad at all. He swallows most of it and he’s more proud of himself than he was in a long time.

When he moves to lie down next to Scott, he finds Scott looking at him, his eyes shining. “That was so good, Stiles”, he whispered. “I came so hard. Exactly as in my dreams. There you always…” he stops as if he’s said something wrong and a look of worry makes the glow of satisfaction on his face disappear.

And then it hits Stiles what he said. “I did something in you dreams?” he asked, completely flabbergasted. “You mean you were dreaming about me?”

“Scott closes his eyes, puts a hand to his forehead. “I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

“Why not?” Stiles asks softly. He can’t believe how good this makes him feel inside. He’s suddenly so happy he could actually sing.

“I didn’t want to put any pressure on you”, Scott says. “Didn’t want to destroy our friendship.”

“So you always dreamed of me? I was the one going down on you? The one you wanted to have in your bed so much?”

“Well…” Scott hesitates. “Yeah. No need to be quite so self-satisfied, Stiles. And what about that smirk? You realize that means I’m probably in love with you?”  
“I do.” Stiles heart skips a beat.

“And you understand how complicated that makes things?”

“Maybe it makes everything so much easier”, Stiles says. “Because … you know … I may have fallen in love with you a little.” And then he leans forward to kiss Scott on the lips. “A little too much probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long! Glad I finally brought this to an end. Thanks to everyone who makes my day by leaving kudos and comments!  
> PS: I miss Teen Wolf so much!


End file.
